A Little Love Goes a Long Way
by xX-Onigiri-Xx
Summary: Meggie and Farid are searching for Dustfinger and run into a little trouble. Basta. After Meggie gets captured by Basta, Farid hears news of Dustfinger. But now may be Farid's only chance to find him. Who will he choose? Meggie, his love? Or Dustfinger?
1. All Alone

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story!**

Meggie sighed as she stared at the orange sky. The sun was setting just beyond the ocean's horizon. The sun's rays fused with the dark blue of approaching night creating a beautiful mixture of orange, pink, and purple. It was so beautiful.

Meggie felt the soft waves brush up against her bare feet, barely reaching past her ankles.

She stood up and walked further into the water, wanting to feel more of the ocean's refreshing sensation.

She stopped when she came knee deep into the water and closed her eyes as a gentle wind shifted her fair hair and her dress to the side.

"Hey, Meggie!" A familiar voice called from the shore.

Meggie jumped, awakened from her daydream, and glanced over her shoulder to where the voice had called to her from.

Meggie smiled.

"Hey, Farid!" Meggie called, happily, gesturing him with a small wave.

Farid smiled and gave her a small wave back.

"Come on in! The water is fantastic!" She said.

Farid looked at the water, hesitantly, and looked back up at her.

She smiled, reassuring him.

Farid gently nodded in her direction and slowly walked into the water.

When he finally got used to the gently waves seeping through his clothes and swaying against his skin, he collected enough nerve to run.

The water pressurized his legs, causing it a difficult deed to reach Meggie.

Meggie laughed as she watched him struggle through the water, splashing water in every direction.

When Farid reached Meggie, he gently splashed her.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked with a smile.

Meggie gasped when the water struck her face.

She reacted by splashing him back.

Before they knew it, they had both engaged in an all out splashing war.

Several hours later, when the moon hovered brightly above the trees of Argenta, Meggie and Farid were finished with their little war and decided it was a tie.

Both soaked to the bone with salt water, sat in between the large, uprooted tree in a little cavern just below the trunk. It was big enough for them both to lie flat on the ground but not tall enough for them to stand.

Meggie shivered when a cold night breeze slithered its way through the leaves of the trees and the large roots and stuck to her wet clothes.

This action did not go unnoticed.

Farid glanced at her as she wrapped her arms around her body to preserve what little warmth she had.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Meggie flashed a sweet smile at him.

"Kind of. I'll be fine," she said.

Farid looked away. He wanted to wrap his arms around her to keep her warm but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

He blushed a bit.

Meggie noticed his blushing but decided to ignore it.

She looked up at the twinkling stars above.

"It's so beautiful! Who knew Inkheart was such a beautiful place?" She whispered.

Farid followed her gaze.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"If there was no war or hatred here, than this place would be perfect!" She said with a smile.

Farid continued to gaze upon the stars.

It reminded him so much of the home he had left behind.

Not that he missed it, of course, but it gave him horrible memories.

"Farid?" Meggie said.

Farid blinked and looked at her, noticing she was looking back at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you like it here? I mean, better than your old home?" She asked.

"That's a stupid question," he replied, "of course I do! Because you're here."

Meggie felt her cheeks heat up. She knew she was blushing but still gave Farid a questioning look.

Farid scooted closer to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

She blushed even brighter.

"_You're _the reason why this world is so beautiful, Meggie. At least, to me it is. You make this world perfect," he continued.

Meggie smiled.

She gently placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Farid placed his chin tenderly on the top of her head. He ignored the fact that her hair was still slightly wet from earlier. It was still beautiful.

Everything about Meggie was beautiful to Farid.

Especially her eyes.

Those deep blue beautiful eyes that seemed to look at you with a much different perspective than everyone else. They always made Farid feel like this is where he belonged; with her.

Meggie opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps and quickly sat up.

"Who's that?" She asked, frightened.

Farid crawled out from the small cavern and stood up, looking around.

There was no one.

Farid turned and gave Meggie a smile.

"It's nothing Meggie! Just the wind, I guess. Or some small, harmless creature," he assured her.

Meggie hesitantly crawled out from the cavern and stood next to Farid.

She glanced into the dark forest.

It was beautiful but creepy.

"Maybe we should find a safer place to sleep. . ." She offered.

Farid smirked.

He slowly crawled back into the small cavern.

"You worry too much, Meggie," he said as he sat back where he originally was.

Meggie stole one more glance at the dark trees and looked back at Farid.

"You're right. It's probably just the wind," she said, heading back to the cavern.

Then, Meggie felt a strange sensation fill her body.

She stopped and turned around.

She felt as if someone was watching her.

That's when she saw it.

She screamed as a dark figure leaped out of the bushes, and tackled Meggie to the ground.


	2. Basta

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story! **

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_"You're right it's probably just the wind," she said, heading back to the cavern._

_Then, Meggie felt a strange sensation fill her body._

_She stopped and turned around._

_She felt as if someone was watching her._

_That's when she saw it._

_She screamed as a dark figure leaped out of the bushes, and tackled Meggie to the ground._

* * *

"Meggie!" Farid yelled as he scurried out of the cavern as fast as he could.

Farid kicked the shadow off of Meggie and knelt down to help her up.

Meggie, gasping for breath, quickly stood up and took her place safely behind Farid, trembling.

"Who are you and what do you want with Meggie?" Farid forcefully asked the mysterious shadow lying on the ground.

The shadow hesitantly stood up, gasping for the air that Farid had kicked out of him.

Meggie gasped and Farid's face quickly twisted into shock.

It was Basta.

Basta grinned.

He stood up and wiped the dirt from the side of his face.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked.

Farid took a step back.

Noticing Farid's small movement, Basta smirked.

"Or are you afraid?" He asked.

Meggie looked at Farid.

"Basta! What are you doing here? What do you want from us?" She asked, taking up for Farid.

Basta chuckled.

"I'm not the one searching for you. Capricorn is. He's the one who's wants you and your voice," he remarked, pulling out his pocket knife.

Farid stood in front of Meggie, protectively.

"My . . . voice?" She whispered, reaching for her voice box.

Farid looked over at Meggie.

Taking this chance, Basta charged after Farid, raising his knife after him.

Meggie screamed.

Farid looked at Basta but it was too late.

Basta thrusted his knife directly into Farid's stomach.


	3. Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!**

**Previously: **

"_My . . . voice?" She whispered, reaching for her voice box._

_Farid looked over at Meggie._

_Taking this chance, Basta charged after Farid, raising his knife after him._

_Meggie screamed._

_Farid looked at Basta but it was too late._

_Basta thrusted his knife directly into Farid's stomach._

Farid feel to the ground as blood seeped through the wound in his stomach. He looked to where Basta had stabbed him and realized that it wasn't all that bad. Just a small pierce of the skin. But it still hurt like hell.

Meggie rushed to his side.

She placed a comforting hand on Farid's shoulder. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with fear and worry.

"Farid, are you okay?" She asked.

Farid nodded hesitantly, still in shock.

Basta chuckled.

He shook his knife as if to shake what little blood was on it. He put it back in his pocket and glared at Meggie.

"You're coming with me!" He said as he headed towards Meggie.

Meggie looked up at him.

She wanted to run away but she didn't want to leave Farid's side.

What was she to do?

Meggie stood up and examined her surroundings, trying to calculate how she could escape with Farid.

But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Meggie looked at Basta.

Basta forcefully reached for her, grabbing her shirt.

Farid quickly stood up, recovering from the shock, and kicked Basta in the stomach.

Basta let go of Meggie and wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to regain his breath.

He glared at Farid.

"You little bastard!" He yelled.

Farid grabbed Meggie and pulled into the trees.

Basta charged after them.

Meggie struggled to keep after Farid but without prevail.

Farid was quick.

Meggie pumped her legs as hard and as fast as she could but her hand still slowly slipped from Farid's.

Suddenly, Meggie felt her foot get caught on an uprooted root and she fell flat on her face.

It took Farid a minute to realize what happened. He quickly stopped and looked at Meggie.

"Meggie!" He exclaimed.

Meggie slowly got up.

She looked at her hurt ankle.

She pulled her ankle up to her body and started rubbing it.

Meggie looked up at Farid.

"I think I twisted it!" She exclaimed in fear. "I can't get up!"

Meggie was on the verge of tears.

Farid was just about to run after her and pick her up when Basta came out from behind a set of trees behind her and grabbed Meggie's arm

He smirked with a triumphant smile, and chuckled a bit.

"You're mine now!" He said


End file.
